


A Nice Suprise

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ben has literally been glued to Callum since they reunited, the one night he spends alone he wishes he hadn't
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	A Nice Suprise

~ A Nice Surprise~ 

He wakes up in a cold sweat again. This has had become a recurring problem in the last couple of weeks, he had hoped that the nightmares would have stopped now that he and Callum where back togther. apparently not. 

Since they had gotten back together they had been inseparable, he had wanted to stay with Callum tonight only Lexi had been insisting on him having dinner with them and staying at the Mitchells.   
He wished he had left as soon as he had put her to bed only he had fallen alseep on the sofa so had thought he might as well stay where he was.   
He could do without Callum's comforting arms and him whispering sweet nothings into his ear for one night, only now looking looking up at the celling trying not to cry he knew he couldn't.

He made a quick decision as he pulled himself up from the bed, he quietly fumbled around pulling some pj bottoms on and a hoodie, he pulled on his boots and found his coat, before picking up his phone and keys and quietly walking down the stairs and out of the house. 

He made quick work walking through the square. It was deserted just like it should being the middle of the night, it felt peaceful and calm and Ben decided he like it.   
He got to the front door of the parlor and was so thankful that he had kept his key to Callums flat. he slowly unlocked the door and quietly walked up the stairs, avoiding the creeky stair as he made it up to a place he felt safe. 

It was warm here, he noticed that Stuart and Rainie had fallen asleep together on the sofa so he creeped passed them trying not to disturb them as he stood in front of Callum's bedroom door. 

He was shocked when he opened the the door to the smaller bedroom and realised that Callum wasnt there, he looked again and realised that the room had changed a bit since he was last there, there was now a double bed on the small side that had been pushed up againest the back wall, the room was quite cluttered and there wasnt much room. He felt the panic rise up from deep down in his chest as he looked around, he now didnt know what to do.

'The other room,' He's moved back into the other room' Stuarts voice took him out of his thoughts. He looked to back to the sofa and realised that Stuart was awake and watching him. He nodded his head and suprisingly received one back as he moved to push open the door to the main bedroom. 

He sighed a deep breath as he saw Callum sleeping in the bed. He smiled back at Stuart before walking quietly inside the room. He pressed the door shut gently 

Once further inside the room he shurgged off his coat, the hoodie and the pj bottoms leaving him naked apart from his boxers. He took a moment to look at Callum, he looked so beautiful when he was asleep, all his worries gone. He walked around the bed, and pulled the duvet away so he could slip into the bed next to the older man. 

He cuddled in closelyto Callum, wrapping his arm around Callum's waist and pressing his head ontop of Callum's heart. He stopped his movements and alloweed himself to kisten to Callum;s heart beat, beating steadily beneath him. 

He took a deep breath again closed his eyes. He felt safe and warm here, like nothing got get him. 

He felt Callum move around him bringing him loser into his body. He opened his eyes when he felt Callum's hands lightly pushing through his hair. 

'This is a nice suprise' Callum whispered tucking Ben into his body.   
'Couldnt sleep... had a nightmare' Ben whispered tears clouding his eyes again 

'You wanna talk about it?' Callum asked concerned   
'Just want you..' Ben whispered looking up at the man he loved. 

'You've got me baby' Callum whispered back pressing a kiss on his forehead.   
Ben snuggled in deeper, he just wanted to feel Callum all around him

'I've got you darling, your safe now.. Go to sleep, I'll look after you' Callum whisered into Ben;s ear. Ben smiled up at Callum, He leand forward to kiss Callum on his lips before snuggling back into Callums arms closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, storylines, locations used. All belong to Eastenders & BBC


End file.
